How It All Began
by LostGirlCopDoc
Summary: When Bo and Lauren Meet at a club things get a bit steamy. Rated M for a reason. Doccubus One Shot.


I couldn't believe Id let my little sister convince me to go out to a club tonight, A CLUB! Kenzi knew I had more work to do but here I was, pretty buzzed, simply to avoid Kenzi chanting "shots, shots, shots" every time I refused to do a shot with her. Ever since I'd become the youngest partner at my firm, I hadn't spent much time doing anything other than working and even though I needed to be doing more work, I was secretly glad my sister had dragged me out tonight. We were doing shots and dancing and we didn't have a shortage of any people to buy us drinks or dance with us, the Dennis sisters were out to play tonight and that was good news for anyone looking to have some fun. I envied my little sister a bit, she had so much energy and I was starting to fade, im not even sure how it's possible that she drank so much and never showed any sign of getting tired.

When I saw my sisters "friend" Hale show up and start dancing with her, I knew I could take my leave. Secretly, I had called him and asked him to come earlier because I knew Kenzi would want to stay out way longer than I could and everyone knew Kenzi and Hale had been in love for years and were skirting around the issue, I was hoping tonight might be the night for them. Kenzi and I knew to check our phones if the other went missing because we were occasionally known to take off with a dance partner for a night back at their place...but that wasnt the case tonight. Regardless, I knew she'd check her phone when she couldn't find me, she'd be irritated that I left, but I was exhausted and I just wanted to go home and go to bed.

I stepped out of the club to wait for a cab and suddenly I felt someone entirely too close behind me, I spun around only to have my first caught by my ex, Dyson. He worked as a bouncer at the club, but i'd successfully avoided him all night. You're probably wondering why the youngest partner at a law firm had once dated a bouncer at a club...let's just say...it was college. We broke up 10 years ago, but he always told me he was still in love with me, any chance he got, the feeling wasn't mutual. "Dyson" I growled, "what do you want?" "I was just checking on you, I saw you leave by yourself and I wanted to make sure you're okay" "I'm fine Dyson, thanks" I said as I started to walk a little ways away down the street. He didn't seem to get the clue and followed me. I hadn't seen him in a few years and I tried to be nice but he kept pestering me and I had given up being nice a few years ago. I dont know how but there was literally not a single cab in sight and Dyson was STILL following me down the street. He was saying something but I was ignoring him, suddenly I felt a harsh grip on my upper arm as Dyson forced me to turn around and face him. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, he was a nice guy but enough was enough. "Dyson, stop following me, stop talking to me and most importantly STOP TOUCHING ME" I wasnt trying to make a scene but it was turning into that. Apparently Dyson had been drinking tonight because suddenly I could smell it on his breath and his grip on arm was way too tight, I tried to step away but he grabbed my arm tighter. "Ouch, Dyson, you're hurting me" "You belong with me Bo, I don't know how you don't see that even after all this time" "Dyson, stop it, we have gone over this" At this point he had grabbed me with his other hand was was kind of starting to shake me. Suddenly I saw a hand tap Dyson on the shoulder and A voice I could have sworn sounded like an angel "Excuse me sir, I think she asked you to stop touching her" said the blonde to Dyson. "Fuck off lady, this is none of your business" Dyson let go with one of his hands to turn toward the woman. Suddenly I saw a small fist smash right into Dyson's face and he finally let go of me and stumbled backwards. "Fuck" he yelled and started to go after the woman, she expertly dodged every drunken punch and I couldn't believe how gracefully she moved. Eventually Dyson had tired himself out trying to punch her and his boss from the club who was a friend of mine walked up. "Bo, I'm so sorry, I just noticed he wasnt at his post and I figured he had followed you out" Evony said. "Dyson, come on. Lets get you cleaned up back at the club and then, well...you're fired" Dyson was so out of it that he finally just left with Evony, leaving me with the beautiful blonde on the side of the road at midnight, nothing strange about this situation.

"Thank you so much...?" I looked at her for a name "Lauren" she smiled at me and I responded with "Bo" we shook hands. It was like some sort of magical explosion had happened when our hands touched and when I looked into her eyes, I saw she was just as shocked as I was. We let go quickly. "so..." she said to me "do you always hang out on streets in the middle of the night and get into fights?" She smiled at me with a sparkle in her eyes and I knew I wanted to see her smile again. "That depends...Do you always hang out in the streets in the middle of the night and get into fights? Because I feel like I could ask you the same question?" I said with a laugh. When our eyes met, we both couldn't help but smile. We kind of stood there awkwardly before she asked "Do you need a ride somewhere or something?" I wanted to take her up on the offer, I wanted to see that smile again but you can't just accept a ride from a random stranger. "I'm alright, i'm just going to grab a cab" I said as I looked up and down the street and didn't see a single cab in sight. "Oh, okay" She replied with a slight pout and I thought, well what the hell could it hurt, she had already rescued me once that night. "Well, you know what I could use a ride back to my place if you don't mind..." She smiled at me and I felt my butterflies in my stomach. What was I a 12 year old with a crush? Why did I feel like I had gone insane in the matter of 2 minutes with this woman. I mean, she was beautiful, but I was making a fool of myself. "I'm parked right down the road, I don't mind giving you a ride at all." The only car I saw parked on the road was an Audi Sports Car that would cause ANY girl to melt. I saw her hit a button on her keys and the car started, making a beautiful sound that almost had me actually laughing at how perfect this woman and her sports car were. She clearly saw my smile but chose not to say anything. She opened my door for me and I slid into the seat, what was I doing right now? This was crazy, riding in a car with a stranger, but something about this just felt right. I gave her directions to my house and we chatted like old friends, I found out she was a doctor and we talked about my law firm as well as how we each had one younger sibling, hers was a brother and I talked about kenzi.

Entirely too soon, we were at my house, we sat out front for about 15 more minutes just chatting even more. "This may be a little forward, but could I have your number?" Lauren asked me with a shy smile. "Hmm..." I left her hanging for a minute just to tease her a little bit "I think that can be arranged" I smiled a huge smile, the one I knew could throw anyone off their game, the one with the dimple that could literally get a man in the desert to give me his last drink of water. "It's 555-549" I saw her typing in her phone and I opened the door of the car. "Wait!" She almost squeeked, I turned back around just as I had stepped out of the car "That's only 6 numbers!" I gave her the smile again, "Oh I know it was, You can have the last one in the morning" I shut the door to the car and strutted towards my front door. I knew how to work what I had, the black leather pants I was wearing were definitely helping my game. I heard the car door open and an almost scramble of footsteps behind me. A hand touched my lower back right as I got to the front door, it felt like 1,000 volts of electricity had gone into my body and straight to my core. How in the hell was this woman doing this to me? She had barely touched me and I was about to melt. I was trying to put the key in the door and my hand was shaking a little, I was so excited.

Suddenly I was turned around and pushed against the door and I felt her lips on mine. If you've ever felt your world turn upside down, in a good way, then you'll understand what I was feeling at this moment. I thought I had the situation under control but clearly she knew exactly what buttons to push. As soon as the kiss began, it stopped, she grabbed my key and unlocked the door, before handing the keys back to me and opening the door for me. I liked the way she had taken charge of things, I was always the one in charge at work and in my life, it was nice to give up a little bit of control. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the house. My plan was to push her up against the door as soon as it closed, but she beat me to it. I felt my back against the door, as she pulled my jacket down my shoulders and started to nibble on my neck. How long had it been since someone had touched me like this? Honestly? Never, she knew what she was doing and I was melting. The nibbles were turning into little bites and I was moaning embarrassingly loud. I reached for the light I wanted to see the face of this angel who was about to tear my world apart. At this point she had my jacket all the way off and she definitely seemed to appreciate my low cut tank top. I was happy with the groan I heard come out of her, all from just a look at what I knew was one of my best assets. "Hands up" she growled in my ear and I obeyed, so she could take off my tank top. We still hadn't made it past the font door, but once my tank top was tossed on the floor I saw her eyes light up like it was Christmas morning and she had just recieved the best present ever. I was still wearing my black lace bra, but it really didn't cover much. I felt her kiss each of my breasts and somehow my bra was off at the same time, I felt my nipples get hard as the cold air swept over them. She moaned and ran her fingers over them and I saw her smile, which I knew was a smile I wanted to see over and over again. I couldn't believe I was standing here in my own home with no shirt or bra and I had yet to really even touch her. I reached out to touch her and when I tried suddenly I was turned around against the front door and I was pushed up against it and I moaned as my nipples came into contact with the door, they were entirely too sensitive right now. I felt her hands on my hips, she was just rubbing small circles and teasing me, right beneath the line of my pants and it was driving me insane. She had my hands up on either side of my head and when I tried to move them I heard her say "Uh Uh" and push them back up. So I stayed still, I knew how to be a good girl. I did however stick my ass out a little further into her front and she let out a breath I felt like she had been holding for the past 10 minutes. I pushed my ass back further, she gave me a light smack, to test the waters. When I moaned and pushed out again, she knew I was giving her permission. I was grinding my ass into her front and I could tell she was enjoying it, her hands were still on my hips but she was losing a little bit of her control. I felt another smack, this time a bit stronger and I was embarrassed at the guttural sound that involuntarily came out of me. "Bad girl" She whispered into my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe. I stopped grinding my ass and I felt her slip her hands into the front of my pants. At the sound of "OOOOH" I knew she was pretty excited to find I wasn't wearing underwear. In less than .2 seconds my pants were off and she was down on her knees removing my heels. I still hadn't moved my hands, I was worried she would slow down again if I did. Once my heels were off, I felt her hands on my hips twist me around and suddenly I felt her tongue swipe down my core. I literally almost came apart in about 2 seconds. Just like that she stood up, I was completely naked and she still had every piece of clothing on. I must have made some sort of disappointed noise because she said "oh sweetie, don't worry, I haven't even STARTED.

Show me the way to the bedroom" I loved how she took charge and I swayed my hips and she followed me into my bedroom. Once we were there, we started making out and I finally was able to do all the touching and grinding I wanted. I got her undressed and I was more than pleased with the tight muscles I found underneath her clothing. She pushed me down onto the bed and attacked my core with her tongue like no one has ever done before. I was completely embarrassed when I came after she sucked on my clit for only about 30 seconds, my hands in her hair were about the only thing that was holding me to the earth. She drank every ounce of what I gave her and I felt her tongue swipe over my clit again, I was so sensitive that I tightened my grib on her hair and tried to pull her away as I pulled my hips away. She grabbed my hips and pulled them back and held them down, my grip on her hair didn't deter her at all as she attacked my clit again and I came almost immediately, this woman was literally going to be the death of me. After coming down from my 2nd orgasm she finallly let up the pressure on my hips and gave me the chance to flip us, I circled my finger around her clit and I bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark, I wanted her to remember this tomorrow. "Are you wet for me?" Dirty talking in the bedroom had always been one of my favorite things. All I heard was a moan so I stopped all movements. "I said 'are you wet for me?'" "unfffff yesssss, yes I am" I was glad the tables had turned and I plunged 2 fingers into her heat and they slipped in perfectly like she was made for me. I kept it nice and slow even though her hips were pushing up and down trying to take me further in and move faster. I kept going slow and kissed down her body and I slowly licked small circles around her clit until I knew shew as about to fall over the edge and that's when I went for it, I sped up my fingers and my tongue and the noises coming out of her were delicious and I heard her orgasm and im pretty sure my neighbors did too. She tasted delicious and I devoured her as she came down from her orgasm. I could have done this all night but she pulled me up and kissed me on the lips and pulled me tightly into her arms, it was like some sort of cuddle bondage and I was enjoying being held so tightly. We laid talking about anything and everything for the next few hours until she started round 2 and 3 and rounds 4-7 were kind of a blur, I do remember grabbing the strap on our of the top drawer thinking I Would be wearing it, but she had other plans. We passed out around 6am and I had never been so pleasantly exhausted in my entire life.

I woke up to a strange sound a couple hours later and I heard my sister yell from the front door "HEYA SLUT, WAKE UP I CANT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME LAST NIGHT" I barely had the blanket over us before the door opened and my sister had a shocked look on her face (obviously I didn't get laid much or my sister wouldnt be walking into my room at 9am). "OHHHH MYYYY GOOODDDDD" Kenzi basically ran away and at this point Lauren had woken up...she was quite possible the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. "I am so sorry!" I squeeked and grabbed my robe and lauren grabbed her clothes, we quickly got dressed and found my shocked sister in the living room. I Introduced Lauren and we stood there awkwardly until Lauren started to leave. I walked her out to the car. We made out a little bit leaned against the door. "It was nice to meet you" She giggled and opened the door to her car as she sat down in it. I started to walk away, just to give her a second to panic before I turned around and said "9" I saw her put it into her phone, I KNEW I'd be getting a phone call or a text later. I swayed my hips and I saw her peel out of my driveway, we had similar smiles and sparkling eyes, until I remembered who was in my house "KENZI DENNIS YOU ARE IN SO MUCH SHIT" was heard around the neighborhood before the door shut. I couldn't wait to hear from Lauren, I knew there was something different about her and this had the potential to become something serious.


End file.
